Skin
by Master Gaga
Summary: Noah reflects on how his relationship with Kurt has changed from simply messing around to feelings that are more than lust, more than wanting. Rated M for a reason, though it's not overly graphic as some previous works of mine.


_**So, i wrote this a while ago, and while i'm not currently planning on posting any full-length story, i wanted to end my time as "Master Gaga", with a sort of bang. I think i'll eventually come back and write stuff for the Glee fandom, though i will change my penname. Thanks for all your support, and for loving all my of this as a preview of my new writing style. Also, know that you all have a place in my heart.**_

* * *

_Skin_

Noah Puckerman was tired of playing games with Kurt Hummel. That's right.

Noah Puckerman had been fooling around with one Kurt Hummel since the day Noah began actually being a part of the Glee Club. He'd pulled the diva into a closet, and had planted one on him. Kurt had been surprised, and he had run away, both scared and surprised. But he came back.

_They always do, _Noah thought cockily. But it was the truth; the people who Noah fucked, they came back to him. They begged him for more, for a chance to feel him inside them again. And Noah, being Noah, always said yes.

I aim to please, that was his motto.

Or so it had been. Ever since he began fooling around with Kurt, he had shut everybody else out. He'd gotten tired of the cougars and their issues. He'd gotten tired of the guys who were closeted and didn't even want to look at Noah when they had sex. That was where Kurt came in.

Kurt had come back, like the others. But he'd come back to ask Noah to not do it again. _That was quite the surprise_, Noah thought as his mind wandered back to the day where Kurt Hummel had told him to fuck off.

"I don't want you to kiss me ever again, Noah," Kurt told him after their fellow Gleeks had left the choir room, and only they were left. The room had been silent, except for the sound of Kurt's soft, velvet like voice.

Noah had been stunned, shocked beyond reason. How could someone be…rejecting him? No one ever did that. No one ever rejected Noah. People couldn't do that, he'd told himself. They just couldn't.

"Why not?" He'd asked defiantly, trying to keep his emotions under control. Still, he knew Kurt could see through his mask. He didn't know how he knew so, he just did.

Kurt's eyes met Noah's, and for a moment, he was surprised. There was no anger or fear in Kurt's eyes. What Noah saw in those beautiful, hazel eyes was something else entirely. It was raw, animalistic wanting. It was the same thing that drove Noah to do crazy things.

So, what happened next was to be expected. Noah pulled Kurt towards him, and instantly felt the other boy's arousal. He pressed their lips together, and this time, Kurt kissed back. It was rough, hot, and extremely wild. They didn't hold back. It wasn't in their nature. This wasn't a sweet, lovey-dovey kiss. No, this was something else. This was…passion, heat and lust, all mixed together.

When they pulled apart, they left the room without uttering a single word. From that day on, a routine began between the two boys. Noah would kiss Kurt in the halls, when nobody was watching. Kurt would leave hot, steamy notes in Noah's locker, knowing the other boy would masturbate to them after gym practice.

They loved the routine, and for six solid months, it worked perfectly for both. That was, until Noah found himself craving more. He'd been avoiding the cougars and the closet cases, and he just wanted to do _something_. He wanted to feel himself being wanted.

And so, without even asking Kurt, they broke their routine. Instead of getting a steamy note, he got a text. **Stick around the choir room after everyone is gone. I'm going to give you something, K.**

Noah didn't know what to expect at all. By the time his Glee mates were all gone and only he and Kurt remained, he was hard as hell. His imagination had been running wild through the entire period, and all he wanted was for everybody to just get the fuck out-so he and Kurt could get crazy.

When everyone was gone, Kurt pushed him against the board, and they made out like they hadn't made out before. Hands went everywhere, and they began grinding slowly, teasing each other. It went this way for quite some time, until Kurt gasped, and said:

"Noah, stop, I'm going to cum."

The words worked, and pushed Noah backwards. He stared as Kurt on his knees before him, and undid his pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear, so as soon as Kurt unzipped him, his member stood up proudly, finally free from its confines.

Kurt looked at Noah for a moment, and their eyes met. Noah knew what Kurt was telling him without even having to ask; he was letting him know that it he continued, there would be no turning back. Noah nodded, and Kurt proceeded.

He wrapped his hand around Noah's member, and slowly, he rubbed it, as if giving it a massage. Noah groaned deeply, and the sounded gave Kurt a thrill. It made him hot all over. He put his free hand on top of his erection, and stroked it through his pants. By how hard he was, he knew he'd be coming in no time.

"God, Kurt, I'm going to cum." Noah said, and Kurt let go of his member. For a moment, Noah wondered if Kurt would leave him like this, hanging, right at the edge. Before he could complain, Kurt took him in his mouth. He deep throated Noah, who came undone within seconds.

Kurt didn't pull away. He swallowed Noah's load, not letting a drop go to waste. Panting, Noah asked:

"Did you come, babe?"

Kurt nodded, and put Noah's member back into its confines. He zipped him, and got up.

"Yes. I came while you came in my mouth." Kurt said, and blushed. Noah grinned. Hearing Kurt talking dirty was something hilarious. But then, it hit him. He and Kurt…it was more than sex. He knew it. They way Kurt treated him was just _not_ the way you'd treat your fuck buddy.

"What brought this on?" Noah asked, honestly curious. He and Kurt messed around, and he loved it, but he'd never been expecting to go this far with the other boy. He thought they'd just always…make out and grind.

Kurt smiled.

"I knew you were, um, feeling a little, horny, and decided to help you, um, get your release." Kurt admitted. Noah didn't say anything for a while.

Suddenly, it dawned upon him. The thing between them wasn't just lust. It was much more than that. It was more than lust, more than dependency. It was…love. Noah Puckerman was in love with none other than Kurt Hummel, another guy.

"I think I love you." Noah whispered, and Kurt put a hand on Noah's cheek. It felt soft; so, so soft. Kurt's hazel met his brown, and in that instant, they were just one. When their skin was touching, that was when Noah felt it in a stronger way. When their skin was touching Noah knew he was Kurt's.

"You don't love me. You love what we make. But that's fine, Noah. I'll always be here for you. Still, I don't want any commitments, or you to promise me anything." Kurt said finally, and Noah felt like Kurt was saying goodbye. He felt wounded.

"Are you…sort of…breaking up with me?" Noah asked Kurt, who instantly shook his head.

"I'm just letting you know I know better than to try and tie down a free spirit." Kurt whispered, and leaned in. Their lips crashed together, and for the first time in six months, it was more than lust, or some animalistic desire.

It was love and understanding.

And in that moment, Noah knew why he was driving his bike towards Kurt's home. He knew why he wanted to tell the other boy he loved him.

Noah wanted Kurt to know he was ready. That he didn't need all the cougars and the closet cases. What he needed was Kurt, his soft lips, his golden heart. What he needed to feel him hugging him, skin against skin.

He needed someone who understood.


End file.
